A special Spring Thanksgiving
by Saving Venus
Summary: Chelsea's been trying to tell Vaughn something important. Will he finally be able to understand, or will it all remain the same?


**A/N: My take on the Spring Thanksgiving glitch. **

Vaughn had been coming to the island now on and off for about three years. He only spent a few days a week there, but the more he visited the more he knew he was changing. He wasn't exactly sure why. Though he suspected it all started one evening when he was talking to Mirabell.

"**Vaughn, you've been playing with your porridge for five minutes now. I know something's wrong because even you never turn down a chance to eat a bowl of porridge. It is your favorite after all.**" Vaughn was lost in the recesses of his mind.

"**Vaughn, something's obviously on your mind.**" The pleasantly plump woman took a seat across the table from him. The screeching of the wooden legs against the floor was enough to bring him to his senses.

There was a long sigh, and then a look of confusion. Vaughn was trying to sort out his thoughts. Mirabell smiled, she patted his hand gently and quickly realized what was ailing the confused animal trader. She took this moment to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"**I just.. I don't know. Things seem different lately, more confusing.**" Vaughn scratched his head thoughtfully.

Just what was going on exactly? He couldn't really explain it himself. Vaughn wasn't very good with emotions, and trying to explain them was like trying to explain why Julia was in love with Elliot. It was damn near impossible. But Mirabell seemed to know where he was going with this, and with her many years of wisdom she'd give him a gentle nudge in the right direction.

"**It's Chelsea, am I right?**" Vaughn was surprised she knew what he was trying to say. Was he that predictable?

"**Yeah, it's got something to do with her I suppose..**" He rubbed his temples in attempt to try and alleviate the headache he was now acquiring.

"**I just don't understand why she's so nice to me.**" Vaughn couldn't see it, but a goofy lopsided smile had formed behind Mirabells coffee cup.

"**Is that such a bad thing? Is it bad that Chelsea's so nice to you?**" Vaughn shook his head no in response.

"**No, it's not a bad thing. It just confuses me why she's so nice to me. I mean.. people aren't usually that nice to me.**" Given the exception of Mirabell and Julia of course.

"**Vaughn, have you ever given any consideration to the thought that maybe Chelsea might be interested in you?**" Now that got his attention. He looked like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming semi.

She noticed he was shaking a little. If it weren't for his chair being tucked in so close to the table she would have sworn he'd spring right up out of that chair and book it. Mirabell proceeded with caution. For his sake she'd take things slow, and begin to help him figure out his feelings. The rest he could do on his own.

His past was shrouded in mystery. Though he never once said a word about it she could tell it had a lot to do with why he was the way he was. More importantly why he'd become the man he was today. But none of that mattered now. Vaughn didn't notice it, but he was becoming a completely different person.

"**Well, think about it Vaughn. Chelsea is always talking to you, giving you gifts; and she smiles at you all the time. It seems like she's interested in you. Have you ever considered that she might be trying to tell you something?**" Vaughn looked at her incredibly.

"**Then don't you think she would have said it by now? The girl talks incessantly anyways as is.. Why wouldn't she have said anything?**" Mirabell took a long sip of her coffee and eyed Vaughn momentarily.

"**Maybe she doesn't know how to tell you? You can easily get the same message across with actions just as you could with words.**" There was another long sigh. Vaughn had taken to rubbing his temples again, but could find no relief.

"**You yourself Vaughn are a man of action. You let your actions do all the talking for you.**" She smiled gently as the light bulb was beginning to go off. Finally he was understanding what she'd been trying to get at.

"**Just like I do..**" Vaughn took a bite of a spoonful of porridge. Finally he was able to grasp his thoughts.

"**What should I do then?**"

"**I don't know Vaughn, what **_**should**_** you do?**" Vaughn growled in frustration, and Mirabell chuckled inwardly.

She gave his hand another pat, and excused herself from the table. Vaughn was left alone to brood. By the time he had finished his porridge was cold but that's just how he preferred it. He figured he'd attack his problem little by little just like how he ate his porridge.

Dumping his bowl into the sink he saw something catch his eye. On the calendar marked in bright red was spring 14th. That was the day of Spring Thanksgiving. That'd be the perfect opportunity to show Chelsea just what he thought of her.

Technically it was only for guys who received chocolate on the 14th of winter. But as Vaughn recalled Chelsea had been disappointed when he told her he wouldn't be there. He nearly palm faced. So _that_ was why she was so depressed when he'd told her.

He had plenty of time to prepare. But between now and then he'd have to figure out what to say to her. Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose. It was much easier said then done. The fact he'd consulted with Mirabell over the issue was enough to prove that he was terrible at it. Though he was grateful to Mirabell for being so helpful.

Mirabell had been watching him for the past few minutes. She'd never live it down if Vaughn caught her spying on him. But she had always thought of Vaughn as a son despite how distant he was. Or how many times he'd say he never had a family. They were a family. Vaughn wasn't completely aware of it himself, but one day he'd understand.

Mirabell slipped back into her room. She needed to remember to thank Julia for marking the calendar. Mirabell was now inclined to buy more eye catching markers for the house. This way Julia would be able to mark every important couple festival on the calendar. Perhaps then Vaughn would take notice?

A week came and went in the blink of an eye. Chelsea had asked the harvest sprites before hand to help her on her ranch so she was able to collect her goodies from the boys on the island. Chelsea was happy that she'd be getting gifts from boys that were interested in her, but at the same time she was a little depressed.

The person she wanted a gift from most she'd never get. She was unable to give him his bar of chocolate on the 14th. Maybe she'd be able to try again next year? Taking a deep breath Chelsea put on her best smile, and began the long process of entering and exiting her home...

So far she'd received cookies from Elliot. But it was still early in the day yet, and she suspected she'd be receiving a lot more cookies. Chelsea was ready for whatever this day would throw at her, but she wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

"**Chelsea? I'm coming in.**"

Why did that voice sound so familiar? She was sure she'd heard it before, but it was difficult to tell seeing as it was so muddled. Obviously this person was in a hurry.. Chelsea told them to come inside, and was welcomed to the sound of dark black boots clicking on her wooden floor.

_V-Vaughn_!

Vaughn held a simple tray of cookies in his hands. His face was blocked from view by his stetson. Just what was going on here? Chelsea hadn't given Vaughn anything for Winter Thanksgiving. So why was he here then? Vaughn shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He held out the tray for her to take.

"**I just thought I'd give you something for today.**" _Stupid_! Vaughn wanted to beat himself up. How could he be so careless?

"**Well, I'll see you later.**"

Chelsea was speechless. She finally managed to choke out a goodbye as his form was quickly retreating from the doorway. She stood there for a good five minutes, and was trying to convince herself of whether or not this was actually real or just some crazy dream.

Chelsea unwrapped the cookies and took a bite of one. These were homemade. The only other person that would do something like that would be Pierre. The rest of the boys had purchased theirs from the store. A small smile graced her lips. How thoughtful of him.

She placed the other cookies into her refrigerator. Vaughn watched silently from the widow as she pulled out a bottle of milk. Normally Vaughn wasn't one to be so creepy, but he'd been so nervous... He just had to see how Chelsea felt about him.

She'd taken another bite of one of his cookies and washed it down with some cold milk. A contented sigh left her lips. Chelsea admired one of the cookies for a moment, and finally realized what Vaughn had been trying to tell her. Vaughn ducked away quickly as she turned to stare out the window.

He'd seen more then enough. Vaughn was certain that Chelsea knew exactly how he felt now. As he made his way back into the shop he was attending to the new sheep that he'd transported on the way over. Mirabell had wanted to ask him how it went, but knew better then to pry. He'd tell her sooner or later in his own way.

Julia was confused, had she missed something? Was it just her or did Vaughn had a more noticeable skip in his step? Shrugging she continued to pig out on the cookies Elliot had left her. Already she'd decided that this was the boy she was going to marry.

Chelsea treasured every gift she'd gotten that day. Though none were no where near as special as Vaughn's cookies. She'd been waiting for him to come around for a long time now. Sure, it took him awhile to get the message but at least he'd understood.

She knew that if she were to continue courting Vaughn she'd be in for an interesting time. Especially since Vaughn was just starting to find himself, but she knew it was worth the wait. It would take another three years to get him to realize how much she loved him. The look on his face when she'd given him the blue feather was priceless.

But for now she was just content with this.

"**Happy thanksgiving Vaughn.**"


End file.
